videogameresourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Forest
iQue Player |mode= Single-player }} Animal Forest (Dōbutsu no Mori)is a life simulation, role-playing game developed by Nintendo EAD and published and distributed by Nintendo. The game was originally released in Japan for the Nintendo 64 with a Nintendo GameCube version, Animal Forest+ coming out in Japan a few months later. The English version of the GameCube game was released outside of Japan as Animal Crossing. Nintendo Japan was so impressed with the results of the translation done by Nintendo of America's Treehouse division that they translated NOA's version back into Japanese and released it as Dōbutsu no Mori e+ (Animal Forest e+). Dōbutsu no Mori e+ sold 91,658 copies during its first week of sale. Gameplay Animal Crossing is a social simulator that has been dubbed a "communication game" by Nintendo. It is open-ended, and the player's character can live a separate life with little preset plot or mandatory tasks. Players assume the role of a new resident to the town. The gender and looks of the character depend on answers given to a cat named Rover on the train that the character takes to the town. There are also tasks that players can complete and goals they can achieve. The game is played in real-time-observing days, weeks, months and years using the clock inside the Nintendo 64 cartridge, though this doesn't allow the passing of time in-between game sessions to affect the game. Many real-life events and holidays span the year, including Independence Day, Halloween, the Harvest Festival (Thanksgiving), and Toy Day (Christmas). Other, regular activities such as fishing tournaments and early-morning fitness classes also occur. When players stop playing, they can talk to their Gyroid, a creature next to their house, to save. One of the main goals of the game, given to the player during the game's opening cut scenes, is to increase the size of the player's character's house. This house is the repository for furniture and other items acquired during the course of the game. It can be customized in several ways, such as roof color, furniture, music, wallpaper and flooring. These customizations are judged by the Happy Room Academy (HRA) every Sunday. Players are given the choice to receive HRA letters at the start of the game, however you are ultimately forced to. Tom Nook, a tanuki in Animal Forest and a raccoon in the American and European Animal Crossing, runs the local store. At the beginning of the game, he gives the player their first house with a mortgage of 19,800 Bells (the in-game currency). On paying the debt, part of which is done through a part-time job with Nook, the house is expanded, prompting another debt from Nook. The house is expanded several times during the course of the game. The Animal Crossing village initially contains six villagers, and more move in or out depending on the player's actions. All villagers are animals and each has a home that the player can visit. There are many possible interactions between the player and the villagers, including talking, trading items, completing tasks, writing letters, and, in Doubutsu No Mori e+, buying medicine for when they get sick. Villagers also interact with each other. NES games All the games are also available in the GameCube Animal Crossing. *Balloon Fight *Clu Clu Land *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. Math *Golf *Pinball *Tennis Category:Video Games Category:2001 games Category:2003 games Category:Animal Crossing games